Segundas Oportunidades
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: En la escuela hay un rumor... Dicen que ese chico esta loco... Siempre esta solo y le habla a la nada.


Titulo: Segundas Oportunidades.

Rango: K+

Personajes: Kakashi/Sakura.

Sumario: En la escuela hay un rumor, dicen que hay un chico que siempre esta solo y le habla a la nada.

Disclaimer: Cualquier divulgación total o parcial de esta obra; sea a través de una copia, edición, exhibición, intercambio, difusión y/o emisión de este texto esta terminantemente prohibido. El contenido de esta obra es exclusivo para el entretenimiento y sin ningún medio de lucro.

Naruto © es creación del señor Masashi Kishimoto pero esta historia pertenece a Nicole Luz de Luna ©

_«Es preferible vivir en un universo donde la vida esta rodeada de misterios, que en un mundo pequeño y abarcable en su totalidad por nuestra mente» Harry Emerson._

* * *

_**Capitulo **_**_Único:_**

_En la escuela hay un rumor..._

Sakura lo había visto tantas veces que podía recitar con facilidad su rutina diaria. Él llegaba a las 8:00 AM cuando las clases ya tenían una hora de haber comenzado. Se sentaba al fondo de la cafetería, con la vista enterrada en un libro.

Cursaba con el la clase de literatura y de física. Era su compañero de Laboratorio en química, No hablaba mucho y evitaba mirar a la gente a la cara... En esa misma materia Sakura empezó a sospechar de la extraña adversión de Kakashi hacia ella. De como limitaba el contacto hacia ella, como sus únicas conversaciones no variaban de los monosílabos, pero sobre todo, de como cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, su ojo rojo empezaba a brillar y el permanecía con la mirada desenfocada.

Pasaba la mayor parte del día con el psicólogo. Ella lo sabia porque el terapeuta era el padre de su amigo Naruto, en mas de una ocasión lo había escuchado defender a Hatake con el clásico: Solo es un chico algo diferente.

Su ropa, desarreglada y arrugada; a veces usando la misma vieja y desgastada sudadera...

Su cabello, de un bello color plateado, desordenado, cayendo descuidadamente sobre el lado izquierdo de su cara y cubriendo su ojo carmesí.

Su rostro, un misterio, cubierto por esa mascara azul que no solía quitarse ni para comer...Ella nunca lo había visto comer.

_...Dicen que ese chico esta loco..._

Fue como a las dos semanas de haber escuchado esa conversación que su curiosidad empezó a aumentar. El estaba en la cancha, sentado en lo mas alto de las gradas, mirando el espacio vació a su lado.

-Debo ir con Minato-sensei.

Le decía a la nada.

-Hoy no puedo. Pero te prometo que mañana iré. He pensado en ir a ver a mi padre también ¿tu que dices, debo ir?

Se sintió como una vil chismosa escuchando lo que no era de su conveniencia. Se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, ignorando los gritos de despedida de Naruto, y los improperios de Ino.

Lo volvió a ver al siguiente día, ella paso a su lado con sus amigos mientras el permanecía de pie frente al gran ventanal del pasillo. Cuando lo dejo atrás le dio una ultima mirada por sobre su hombro. Es que ella no podía hablarle. Sakura pertenecía -no por voluntad propia- a un circulo social un poco distinguido, donde él no podía encajar, donde las personas como él simplemente eran las marginadas. Y, aunque ella no lo tara a el como tal, se preguntaba a si misma _qué dirán_ si la veían con él, _qué dirán _si comía con él. La presión social_ era exigente, _su madre perteneció a la_ élite, _su padre era popular, su tía fue la líder estudiantil... Ella, Sakura, era solo una chica que pensaba que discriminar no era necesario, que pensaba que él, que el del expandex verde, el gordito y, el de la mirada adormilada no eran _raros_ eran simplemente_ interesantes_. Sakura solo quería dejar de llamar la atención, vivir como Kakashi, simplemente pasar desapercibida... Ella solo que ria ser normal.

-¿Que te traes con Hatake?- inquirió Ino una vez que estuvieron en el salón.

-Nada, es mi compañero de laboratorio. Hablo con el a veces.

-Ese chico es tan raro. ¿Sabes que habla solo?- le comento sentándose adelante de ella y girándose un poco en el pupitre. Había que esperar un poco al profesor de Literatura.

Naruto se inclino un poco y se asomo por sobre el hombro de Sakura:

-¡Si. Ademas, siempre esta en la piedra memorial del parque!

-Sin contar que tiene un ojo todo raro- e Ino hizo un ademan en espiral con su dedo.

-Es bueno en química- alego para salir por la tangente.

-¡Oye si! Tal vez es un cerebrito como tu, Sakura-chan.

-Si, frente. Ambos serian tal para cual.

La clase termino y Sakura siguió con su pseudo acoso. Lo siguió por el pasillo del segundo piso y se escondió tras una papelera cuando el miro por sobre su hombro. Termino en la azotea, mirando por la puerta entrecerrada como el se inclinaba contra la barandilla entablaba una extensa conversación con el vació.

Ahora verlo hablar solo también entraba en su rutina,

..._Que puede ver lo que los demás no..._

El lunes de la semana siguiente Sakura despertó soñando con el. Kakashi evitándola y ella corriendo tras el a través de infinidades de pasillos blancos, siguiendo si alarmante cabellera plateada y esquivando a las miles de personas que caminaba en dirección contraria a la de ambos. Ancianos, niños, adultos, se volvían obstáculos en su carrera y uno que otro intentaban arrastrarla en su marea mientras la miraban con esa sonrisa sardónica que ella juro nunca olvidar. Cuando al fin lograba dar con Hatake en una extraña azotea, solo lo veía detallarla con ojos tristes y decirle: Siempre quise hablarte... Luego, su voz se perdía en el vació y la luz se iba atenuando tanto que parecía tragarse todo a su alrededor en un extraño vórtice.

Tenia que admitir que el sueño la había puesto algo nerviosa, pero no era algo por lo que acongojarse. Ella podía jactarse con creces de lo activa que podía ser su imaginación.

Madre no estaba en casa, algo para nada raro a esa hora de la mañana, sin embargo, la falta de su desayuno en el microondas; la ausencia de la presencia masculina de su padre en la cocina leyendo su acostumbrada 'Primicia'; la gran colada de ropa de sus padres junto a la lavadora; y la laptop de la tía Tsunade abierta en la mesa de la cocina junto a una vacía jarra de café.

_-Inusual._

Decidió no tomar desayuno y partió a clases. Camino parsimoniosa al colegio tomando el camino mas largo y disfrutando de cada sensación de su alrededor. Se sentía mas liviana, incluso, algo mas feliz.

Intento evitar a Ino en la entrada, no quería que su dia se viera arruinado por comentarios lascivos y/o demasiado expresivos. Y lo logro.

Cuando entro al aula de clases, se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi solo en el salón, mirando hacia la ventana con aire distraído. Los demás asientos estaban tan vacilas que parecía que nadie hubiese llegado aun, y el escritorio de Iruka-sensei no daba señales de siquiera haber sido habitado...Era extraño, sus amigos, no los había visto en la entrada.

-Hola- saludo ella tímidamente mientras se sentaba a su lado. Kakashi volteo a mirarla algo sorprendido, retirando un poco el flequillo que caía sobre su ojo izquierdo la detallo por un momento que ella considero eternidad- ¿Donde están todos?- inquiero desviando un poco la mirada y observando en el pizarrón un a clase que ella no recordaba.

El tardo un poco en responder. Aun seguía mirándola con extrañeza.

_-No ha llegado nadie_

Su voz sonó apagada, apática. Algo raro sucedía.

-_Siempre quise hablarte_- soltó de repente cuando ella ya suponía muerta su conversación.

-Yo también- le respondió un poco tímida escondiéndose tras su corta melena rosa.

-_Pero no así_- completo.

Sakura no pudo hacer mas que observarlo levantarse abruptamente y desaparecer tras la puerta.

Se pregunto a si misma si acaso ella era tan repelente así. Si su presencia podía causarle tanto enojo como el que vio pasar por un milésima segundo en su rostro y que luego se disolvió para dar lugar a la mascara inescrutable que solía cargar.

No salio del salón ese dia. No quería hablar con nadie.

No fue hasta la hora de salida que dirigiéndose a la azotea escucho su voz allí mismo. Apresuro el paso, pero a punto de empujar la puerta que daba al lugar escucho otra voz.

-_Aun creo que podría ser peor._

Y ella entreabrió la puerta y miro a Kakashi Hatake recostado contra el barandal, a su lado un chico un poco menor, no podía pasar de doce años, cabello negro y googles sobre su cabeza.

-_Hay visitas_- dijo y volteo a mirarla.

Kakashi solo bajo la cabeza. Y, ella al verse descubierta, se aproximo hacia ellos.

El chico se retiro discretamente y ella encaro de frente a Hatake quien aun permanecía con el semblante decaído y sin levantar la vista del suelo. Parecía tan inseguro, y ella lo noto por el casi involuntario movimiento en su pierna derecha, gesto que ella había observado a la distancia durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Acaso te molesto tanto?- inquirió mirándolo con la frente bien en alto y ese gesto diplomático que solía usar en clases.

-No es eso- y se agacho a recoger su mochila.

-¿Entonces qué?- le soltó e interfecto su camino parándose en la puerta de la azotea y contándole el paso.

-No quería hablarte así.

-¿Como así?

-Sakura...- uso ese tono lastimero que solo había oído en si misma cada vez que leía 'Romeo y Julieta'-¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste ayer?

Y a ella le pareció tan sosa la pregunta que estuvo a punto de replicarle con enojo, pero justo antes se detuvo a pensar que realmente no recordaba lo que había hecho ayer...

-¿Antes de ayer? ¿O tal vez que dia es hoy?

Ni lo que había hecho el dia anterior, ni nada de la semana anterior.

-¿Que esta sucediendo?

-Ese chico... el que antes estaba aquí, el murió hace unos cuantos años. Siempre hablo con el y es por porque...

-Puedes ver fantasmas.

-Si, puedo verte, Sakura.

_...que el puede ver a los que ya cruzaron y ayudar a los los que aun no..._

Siempre quiso hablarle porque siempre le había gustado.

Todo empezó cuando lo asignaron su compañero de laboratorio. Era simplemente muy difícil permanecer al lado de ella. Su olor, su voz, su tacto; todo le gustaba de ella. La había observado en silencio por tanto tiempo, desde que eran niños, desde que ella siendo una simple niña y el un niño un poco mas grande, había compartido con él un trozo de pastel -de glaseado rosa- cuando Kakashi ni siquiera la conocía y tenia un hambre insospechada.

Siempre quiso hablarle. Lo intento el primer día de clases, solo salieron monosílabos. Volvió a intentarlo en el almuerzo, pero su selecto grupo de amistades termino alejándola... Así se fue pasando el tiempo, tanto así que habían días en los que se dedicaba a observarla en la clase de química para luego retirarse a la azotea o a las gradas y pasar horas hablándole a Óbito de ella.

La cosa cambio cuando la vio pasar la puerta del salón trayendo consigo esa halo extraño que solo él podía ver en sus amigos los que ya no estaban en ese plano.

Sin embargo, algo era diferente, ella podía verlos, a todos. Ella podía ver a Óbito cuando era algo absolutamente en seres del mismo plano. Él mismo podía ver y comunicarse con Rin y Óbito, pero estos no podía interactuar entre si. Entonces, ¿Por que ella los podía ver? ¿Acaso ella tampoco había cruzado? ¿Por que aun podía sentir su fuerza vital?

Al verla correr escaleras abajo decidió seguirla, ella podría estar en shock, no todos los días te dicen que estas muerta. Doblo por el pasillo y empezó a seguir la mata rosada que se perdía entre la multitud de estudiantes que recién regresaban de quien sabe donde.

-¡Hatake-san!- le llamo Iruka e intercepto su salida por la puerta principal del edificio.

-Si, Iruka-sensei- respondió con cierto fastidio.

-¿Nadie te aviso que iríamos todos al hospital?

-¿Hospital? ¿Para que?

-¿No lo sabias? Sakura-chan tuvo un accidente el viernes cuando regresaba a casa.

Su mundo se sacudió...

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto aun sabiendo que la respuesta no seria muy buena.

-Esta en coma. Los médicos aun no saben que sera de ella... ¡Rey, no te deprimas. Tengo fe de que saldrá de esta!

_...podía ver los vivos, los muertos, y los que estaban atrapados entre los dos..._

Su madre la dejo frente al instituto y prácticamente camino con ella hasta la entrada. Apenas y cruzo el umbral de la puerta fue asediada por preguntas, discretas, indiscr_etas, curiosas y chismosas._ Ino se colgó de su cuello y lloro a moco tendido por un buen rato mientras Naruto mantenía la cabeza gacha y de ves en cuando soltaba un sollozo acompañado de un "sabia que saldrías de esta. ¡No estoy llorando!"

Y cuando menos lo pensó se vio rodeada por el instituto completo formando la mas grande de las algarabías en el cafetín. Pero algo faltaba, _alguien faltaba_.

Los profesores prácticamente se dedicaron a hablar de ellas en cada una de las cuatro asignaturas del dia, dictando una clase de 'como sobrevivir un accidente automovilístico y salir con todas tus facultades mentales de un coma.'

No lo vio durante todo el dia, aunque lo busco en todo el colegio y hasta lo espero en sus lugares...Quería hablarle, contarle acerca de la extraña experiencia que vivió. El sueño raro donde pasaba la mejor semana del mundo, con Kakashi a su lado. Picnic en el parque, una película en el cine y un helado en el centro. Donde el se le declaraba romántica mente bajo el cerezo del parque y le decía que estarían juntos para siempre, que la amaba porque ella lo comprendía..

-¡Sakura-chan!- escucho en ensordecedor grito de Naruto y justo cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse del banquillo del campus vio a Kakashi parado frente a ella...

Venia como siempre con su camiseta arrugada y los tenis con demasiado uso.

-Hola- saludo apenas con voz audible y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Ella sonrió con dulzura y por dentro dio un pequeño grito de vergüenza.

Siempre quiso hablarle. Y ahora, la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad.

_En la escuela hay un rumor, dicen que hay un chico que siempre esta solo y le habla a la nada. Dicen que puede ver lo que los demás no. Que puede ver a los que cruzaron y ayudar a los que aun no. Puede ver a los vivos, a los muertos, y a los que están atrapados entre los dos. Dicen que su chica murió y volvió a la vida..._

_En la escuela hay un rumor, dicen que ese chico esta loco._

* * *

_Este fic era para el día de los muertos, pero tuve contratiempos... Total, aquí esta._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
